Recent mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, televisions (TVs), and tablet personal computers (PCs), have high hardware specifications and thus support high performance and quick speed. Also, the mobile electronic devices are providing various user interface environments in order to increase user convenience. With the high hardware specification and various functions and user interface environments, the power consumption of the electronic devices increases.
Electronic devices may increase battery capacity by using various methods in order to support increased power consumption. For example, it is possible to connect a plurality of battery cells in series or in parallel. However, the portability and stability of mobile electronic devices and compatibility with typical electronic devices should be considered in increasing the battery capacity of the mobile electronic devices.
When the plurality of battery cells are connected in parallel, an instant battery voltage drop may occur if the current consumption of the mobile electronic devices increases. Thus, a phenomenon that integrated circuits (ICs) using battery voltages in the mobile electronic devices are reset may occur. Thus, there may be a limitation in stability.
When the plurality of battery cells are connected in series, total battery voltages increase and thus a high voltage charger that may charge a high voltage battery, a high power adapter that may supply a high voltage to the high voltage charger, and a high power direct current (DC) jack that may be connected to the high power adapter are needed. Also, it is difficult to use typical power adapters for charging batteries and DC jacks connectable to the power adapter. Thus, costs and sizes may increase.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.